This invention relates to an improvement in harness cables for use on Dobby looms wherein the harness cables are segmented to facilitate repair of breakages.
It has heretofore been necessary to replace entire harness cables when breakages occur therein. Replacement is expensive both because of the necessity to replace the entire cable and because of the labor involved. The new cable must be installed making connections in each end while passing the cable beneath the loom past several guides and thence upwardly for connection adjacent an end of the harness remote from the Dobby head. Since a high level of skill is required in breaking or replacing broken or excessively worn cables, skilled personnel must perform the replacement operation at considerable additional expense. The replacement is further complicated by difficulty in securing the correct placement and tensions in the cable.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a segmented harness cable which may be replaced in segments depending upon where the break has occurred.
Another important object of the invention is to reduce machine downtime in replacing broken harness cables.
Another important object of the invention is to save labor in the replacement of broken harness cable components by reducing both the time and the degree of skill involved.
Still another important object of the invention is the provision of a segmented harness cable having adjustment locations which are disconnectable so that connections to the harness cable need only be made at one end and an intermediate portion to replace a broken segment.